


I Will Show You the World (The Kinky Version)

by Thecrazyone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazyone/pseuds/Thecrazyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was trying to research but he couldn't get past a Kink List on Wikipedia. A story in which Gabriel and Sam have a week to themselves and decide to celebrate by having kinky sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Show You the World (The Kinky Version)

“Have fun nerd boy” Dean yelled as he closed the door, pulling Cas behind him. It took both Sam and Cas a long time to finally convince Dean to go on a week-long holiday for their first anniversary. Dean kept throwing Sam worried looks all week, wondering if he’d survive a weekend without him. Sam had to remind him that he’d be fine. They’ve survived without each other in not-so-pleasant circumstances before. Also, more recently they’ve been spending evening away from each other, each going to their respective angelic dates, Dean and Cas, and Sam and Gabriel. 

Anyway, after a week of Dean pulling out and everyone rolling their eyes Dean finally left to enjoy himself with Cas. Sam sighed, and turned the laptop on. It’d taken a lot of nagging and convincing for Dean to finally go on his holiday with Cas but he’d needed it, they haven’t been on a holiday for so long.

He finally cleared Dean out of his mind and trusted that he’d have a good time with Cas. Sam waited patiently for the laptop to start up and let his mind drift to Gabriel. It was strange that he hadn’t of heard from him for three days, normally he’d burst into the motel room and snatch Sam away for a very FUN night or at least he’d leave behind little ‘presents’ for him that ranged from roses to coming back to the Impala, after eating at a diner and finding it filled to the top with Candy, which caused Dean to band Gabriel from an inch of the Impala at any one time for a month.

Sam almost jumped in surprise as the laptop chimed its ‘I’m on’ song. Sam opened up an internet tab and started typing in nearby places. But every time he did a Wikipedia page came up.  
‘List of Kinks’. Sam didn’t even spare a thought that it could be a virus.

“Gabe!” Sam grumbled loudly.  
“Yes sweetie” The archangel appeared behind his chair and smiled ,mischievously down at him.  
“What have you done to my laptop?”  
“Well, I heard that Deano and Cas were going on a holiday, soo, why don’t we have some fun?” The archangel smirked, pulling him in for a kiss that was eagerly received.  
“Mmm-hmm, but what’s with the list?” Sam asked as he pulled away for a second before looking at the laptop screen for a second.  
“Well you see, all your researching inspired me to do some of my own and I found this LOVELY Wikipedia page. So what do you think? Do you want to try some of these out?”  
Sam looked at the page dubiously, there were some really weird ones, but a few did catch his attention. “What shall we start with?” He asked, pulling his angel in close for a very passionate kiss.

“Wait are you sure you want to do this, like absolutely sure? Like an open field for sex for a week?” Gabriel asked, needing to know that Sam was okay with it and if they do this that it won’t mess up their relationship.  
“Gabriel” Sam said, taking his head in his arms, “I’m absolutely sure” Sam growled, leaning in and giving him a kiss at the same time as he sneaked a hand in Gabe’s pants and stroked the prominent hard-on that Gabe had going already, and they haven’t even started yet.  
Gabe snapped his fingers and suddenly the lights were dimmed and they were both naked on the bed. Sam pulled Gabriel onto his lap and quickly rushed to take some lube from the bedside table. He daringly shoved two, thick fingers into Gabriel, who moaned in surprise at the sudden, sharp intrusion. “That okay?”  
“Perfect, more, more” Gabriel moaned, loving how rough Sam was giving it to him. Gabriel moved up and down on Sam’s perfectly calloused fingers, ass spreading open as Sam scissored inside him and added another finger and dear god Sam loved the way Gabriel moaned as he jumped up and down on his fingers.  
“Come on Sam, please” Gabe said as he straddled Sam’s hips and hovered over Sam’s rock hard penis, wanting it to be inside of him so badly. 

Sam lined them up and pulled his fingers out, causing Gabriel to grunt with need. Sam went back and shoved four fingers into him and dear god that sent Gabriel over the edge. Sam pulled out again and thrust his fingers in again, twisting as he pulled out causing him to moan against Sam’s neck. “More” he ground out, having a primal need to have more of Sam fucking Winchester in him. Now.  
Sam pulled out, pulling him in for a kiss instead. “Ready?”  
Gabriel replied by biting down on Sam’s bottom lip cheekily. Sam slowly moved his whole fist into Gabe’s ass, inching it in painfully arousing centimetre by centimetre. Sam distracted Gabriel by sucking long and hard on his neck. The angel mewled at the sensation of it and Sam smiled proudly down at both the hickey and the fact that his ENTIRE FIST was inside Gabriel now. He felt so FULL. It was hot as hell. Sam then pulled his fist out uncurled it while it was still in him and twisted his hand around, sliding against his prostrate as he fully pulled out and repeated it again, this time a tad bit faster. Gabriel wriggled restlessly at the sensation that was overfilling him. His whole body shook as he lost control of it and started thrusting wildly at Sam’s fist.Gabe tensed; he felt his climax rise up in him. He was ready to release, Sam’s name on his lips but before he could a hand was suddenly on the base of his cock, stopping him from hitting that sweet climax.

“Sam pleaaase” Gabriel whined and smacked at Sam’s hand who had a grip as hard as stone around the base of his penis. Sam looked at him mischievously.  
“No.” And that, strangely enough was the hottest thing Gabriel had heard, ever. His breath hitched as he tried climaxing again at just the thought of being denied an orgasm. “I’m going to give you the hottest blow job of your life and you won’t be able to release, then when I’m done I’ll trail my tongue down your chest and tweak your rock hard nipples until your exploding with need. And then I will fuck like nobody’s ever fucked you before and then and only then will I let you release.”  
Oh god forget what I said before, this was the hottest thing, ever. Gabriel’s balls scrunched up again and his breath came out hitched. “Oh my god, Sammy”  
Sam pulled his fingers out of him and leaned down to his cock that was painfully hard. Sam lapped up the pre-come with his tongue before sliding his tongue around Gabe’s cock and looking at him through his eyelashes and that picture right there almost had Gabe climaxing again, but he held in the need and watched as Sam took his whole cock into his mouth, right to the fingers that were still curled around his base. Sam slid his mouth up and down, setting a fast and hard pace until he was once again moaning and writhing on the bed. He felt a strong pressure in his penis, and suddenly it was too much. He’s hips snapped forward as the pressure pushed against the walls of his skin trying to escape. But was hold back by strong hands. 

Gabriel cried out in desperation, slamming his hands on the bed.  
“Are you alright?” Sam asked, tentatively, genuine worry in his voice.  
“Oh, dear god yes. Fuck yes” Gabriel growled, pulling in Sam for a needy, desperate kiss, moaning his name. “God I love you” Gabriel moaned out as Sam’s hand pinched roughly at his nipples and his tongue trailed down his nubs. He grazed his teeth over them and bit down, moaning at Gabriel’s surprised squeal. It wasn’t like they’ve never played with nipples before but they’ve never given them much thought, too eager to get to the sex part but dear god did this feel great.  
Sam’s hands trailed down his sides and Sam grinded down on his chest. His wet nipples against Sam’s bare, muscled chest were a completely different experience for him. He flipped Sam over and grinded down hard onto Sammy, moaning his name at the feeling. They set up a great pace and the feeling skyrocketed as Sam squeezed Gabriel’s ass hard. Gabe stuck his teeth into Sam shoulder as he felt the climax that was never released. 

“Fuck me, please” Gabriel cried out. Gabe sat up quickly and lined them up “But you’re not read-“ They both moaned in unison at the feeling. Gabriel was the tightest he’s ever been during sex, a sharp pain sprung from his ass, making him squeeze his eyes shut and groan. He felt both relief and desperation as Sam pulled out, and pulled him into a comforting, warm embrace. Sam had finally let go of the base of his cock. Gabe snagged the hand that was taken away and wrapped it around the base of his cock once more.  
“Not until you’ve kept your promise to fuck me. Hard.”  
“But Gabr-“ Gabriel pulled in Sam for a kiss and fucked Sam with his tongue.  
Gabriel’s eyes twinkled. “Archangel, remember?” 

And suddenly he had Sam’s cock in him again only this time he’d ‘archangeled’ himself ready and was already moaning with need. “Come on Sam” he said as he rocked back against Sam’s hips. Sam took control of the situation very quickly and squeezed the base of Gabriel’s cock, making sure he couldn’t reach the climax before Sam did. Sam then set a gruelling hard and fast pace with shallow, fast thrusts. He slowed up a little bit focusing more on slamming balls deep into Gabriel ass. He could feel the whole length of Sam in him which had them both moaning in unison. Gabriel felt the most intense pressure that he’s ever felt rise up. He slammed into Sam a few more times until he felt Sam’s hips arch forward and a final ball’s deep thrust and he was filed with his partners cum as he went over the edge. Milliseconds after Gabriel hit the highest orgasm he’d ever hit as Sam pulled his hand away. He completely blanked out for a moment, lost in pleasure. 

“Shit!” Gabe said as he looked around the room; the only thing still standing was the bed where he and Sam were. The roof was hanging by an inch. The ceiling fan flew through one of the cracked windows. The crappy motel blinds were a tattered mess on the footpath. He though he saw the lampshade in a tree. There was a distinct chair-shape threw the wall. Gabriel and Sam took in a second to look at all the damage that was done. A man across the dark street from the hotel room looked at them with his mouth hanging wide open.  
Gabriel snapped his fingers and everything returned back to place, more or less.

“Shit, are you okay” Sam asked, clearly worried.  
“That was FUCKING AMAZING!” He yelled in joy as he tugged Sam’s gorgeous face in and pressed against his lips, showing his appreciation as their tongues met.  
Sam pulled out of him and looked him straight in the eyes “Seriously though, are you okay? I mean you did just blow up the motel room”  
“I’m more than okay. That WAS amazing. We should do it again sometime.”  
“So there is going to be a next time?”  
“Hells Yeah!”  
“Except maybe next time away from people and civilization which you could blow up”  
“Deal” Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers and a pen and the list appeared. He crossed out Fisting and Orgasm Denial. “Okay my turn next… hmm what should we do? Ooh I know the exact one. You’re going shopping in the morning right?”

“Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?”  
“You’ll see. Word of warning though, you’ll be in for one hell of a surprise in the morning.”  
“Okay.” Sam answered tentatively and gave Gabriel one last kiss before getting up and getting ready for bed. When he returned from the bathroom he found Gabriel was already under covers which he must’ve put back on the bed. “Hey babe” Sam said as he slid back against Gabe’s naked side. “Going commando tonight?”  
“Yep, and so are you” He replied as he tugged off Sam’s plaid boxers. Sam looked at him questioningly. “It’s one of the kinks” Gabe explained and took out the list again and crossed off one of the most normal ones ‘Sleeping naked after sex’ “Night Sammy” Gabe said as he wrapped his arms around the bigger man.  
“G’night Gabe” Sam mumbled. The noise was muffled through Gabriel’s hair as he pulled the archangel in closer to his side.


End file.
